


Апокриф от Люцифера. Приложения

by Zlo_and_Morack



Series: Апокриф от Люцифера [2]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlo_and_Morack/pseuds/Zlo_and_Morack
Summary: Я решил поместить Приложения перед главами романа. Как показывает опыт, эти пояснения облегчают понимание текста, который, несмотря на высокий рейтинг, не является лёгким чтивом.





	1. Приложение 1. Хроника событий с начала времён, во времена восстания Люцифера и до начала холодной войны

**Хроника событий с начала времён, во времена восстания Люцифера и до начала холодной войны**

**1.** Создатель творит материальную вселенную.

 **2.** Создатель отделяет от себя части своего Света и помещает их в одну из совершенных бессмертных материальных форм – ainoo. Так появляются старшие ангелы (архангелы в земной терминологии), «сыновья» Создателя, «братья». Хотя слова «сыновья» и «братья» коннотируются совершенно иначе, чем у людей.  
Первым был создан ainoo по имени Lusaifiereh (Люцифер), что означает Созданный из Света, Первый над ангелами, которому было дано и второе имя – Rafaieleh (Рафаэль), Ангел Света и Красоты.  
Потом был сотворён второй ainoo, у которого не было имени. Ainoo Nehanameh – Безымянный Ангел, про прозвищу Мihaheleh (Михаэль), которое является просто набором звуков. Михаэль приходится Рафаэлю братом-близнецом, этот факт землянам неизвестен.  
_NB: Позже, среди созданий Тьмы, зародится полулегальная, еретическая версия, что именно Безымянный Ангел был назначен на роль носителя Тени Создателя – Ainoo Daarkha (Тёмного Ангела). Но поскольку Михаэль с честью вынес испытание, назначенное Создателем, то позже стал просто боевым ангелом Света, военным стратегом, отвечающим за борьбу с проявлениями инферно._  
Последним из старших ангелов был создан ainoo Gahbraileh (Габриэль), Ангел Справедливости.

 **3.** Немногим позже были созданы младшие ainoo.

 **4.** Создатель продолжает экспериментировать с материей и создаёт новые формы материальной жизни, которые отличаются от формы жизни ainoo – от простейших до динозавров. В этом смысле земная теория Дарвина также находит своё законное место в развитии Вселенной. Создатель наделяет Светом созданные им формы жизни и населяет ими разные миры, но эксперименты один за другим признаются неудачными.

 **5.** Самым первым миром, заселённым разумной формой жизни – динозаврами, становится мир под названием Aidah (Айдэ, Земля на одном из языков этого мира), Первая Материя. Цивилизация разумных динозавров себя не оправдывает и погибает в результате взаимного уничтожения.

 **6.** На основе формы жизни ainoo Создатель выводит другой вид – d’mann, людей. Если ainoo не были разнополыми и имели андрогинную психику, то d’mann – разнополы и психика у них соответствующая. Кроме того, материя людей – смертная и отличается от материи ainoo другим метаболизмом.  
Сначала были созданы два образца: мужчина D’aham (я – человек) и женщина – Shevhe (она).  
_В этом смысле интересен такой факт: материя всех ainoo по форме является мужской материей, на этой основе был сделан первый земной мужчина. Несмотря на однополость, ainoo обладают хорошо развитой репродуктивной системой. Таким образом, Создатель как бы заранее выдал ангелам карт-бланш на размножение в человеческих генах, на вливание своей совершенной материи в несовершенную материю людей. Причины этого в данной хронологии не рассматриваются._

 **7.** Образцы человеческой формы жизни обитают в заповеднике с условным названием Эдем, за котором присматривают старшие ангелы и младший по имени Самаэль (Samaieleh, Ангел Смерти (хотя правильнее перевести, как Ангел Завершения [чего-либо], Финальный, Последний Ангел, младший брат).  
Рафаэль, желающий проверить чувственность людей, их возможность обмениваться Светом, соблазняет Ш’еву. В результате чего чистота эксперимента нарушается, и люди из заповедника перемещаются в суровые условия «реального» мира Айдэ под надзором Габриэля.

 **8.** Рафаэль не был наказан за свой проступок. Возможно, Создатель уже тогда знал, что этот ainoo накажет сам себя, поддавшись собственной рефлексии. Создателю была необходима материя, в которую он бы поместил собственную Тень, чтобы стать поистине безгранично любящей личностью. И тот ангел, который не смог справиться с собственной Тенью, был назначен на роль Ainoo Daarkha.  
Рафаэль тоскует по нематериальному Свету и жаждет слиться обратно с Создателем. Его тяготит собственная материя, хоть она и совершенна. Тоска по себе самому истинному позже была расценена, как проявление Тьмы, гордыня и эгоцентризм.  
Но Рафаэль всё же рискует избавиться от своей материи, разрушив её путём самосожжения у Солнца. В своём эгоистическом стремлении к Свету он совершенно не думает, что возле звезды находится ещё один из обитаемых миров, с другой смертной формой жизни, которая была создана позже людей и развивалась параллельно человечеству.  
В результате противостояния нематериального Света, поддерживающего жизнь Рафаэля, и материального света звезды, последняя взрывается и разрушает мир в считанные мгновения. 

**9.** За этот проступок Рафаэля приговаривают к лишению Света на неопределённый срок. Для ангела это всё равно, что лишиться воды и еды, но при этом ангел не умрёт, жизнь его станет сплошным мучением. Рафаэль обращается за помощью к братьям, и Самаэль обещает помочь.  
Братья помогают Рафаэлю сбежать из «темницы». Но два других старших ангела и последовавшие за ними младшие противостоят им.  
В этом противостоянии заключается одна из двух частей «восстания Люцифера». И эта часть не соответствует земным легендам, потому что у Рафаэля не было стремления захватить «власть» у Создателя – это всё равно, что часть тела вдруг возжелает стать самим телом. Он всего лишь не хотел лишаться своей души даже на небольшой срок.  
Но Рафаэль и братья терпят поражение. Ангелов, помогающих Люциферу, лишают бессмертия и развоплощают. Самого Люцифера всё-таки лишают Света, превращая в Ainoo Daarkha (Ангела Тьмы), и выбрасывают в одном из безжизненных миров, известном, как Ледяной Ад.  
Создатель ставит на своём первом творении метку «проклятого» - узор, напоминающий арабские цифры 666.

 **10.** Какое-то время Рафаэль живёт в Ледяном Аду, без Света и общения с себе подобными.  
Между тем, в Айдэ Ш’ева рожает от Рафаэля сына, первого d'm'ainoo по имени Khainааeh. И позже рожает от Дахама смертного человека – второго сына Laavheleh. Однажды, в споре, Каинэ, будучи демоном, убивает Лавеле, и Создатель помечает мальчика той же проклятой меткой, что и его отца. Так, гены Ainoo Daarkha становятся «проклятыми». И потомки по линии Каинэ иногда производят на свет мутантов – вампиров, оборотней, инкубов, циклопов, великанов и прочих инфернальных созданий.  
Ш’ева рожает от Дахама ещё детей, и род человеческий, не без помощи прочих ainoo, бурно расселяется по Айдэ.  
Как выясняется позже, люди, несмотря на вмешательство Ангелов Света, обладают повышенной агрессивностью и, похоже, их ждёт участь динозавров – слишком агрессивная форма жизни самоуничтожится.  
Тогда принимается решение опередить людей и уничтожить цивилизацию, обрушив кару Создателя, которая бы позволила каждому из грешников заглянуть в глаза Тьме и осознать собственную неправедность.  
_Тут надо заметить, что погибшие формы жизни, в которые была заложена частица Света Создателя или душа, освободившись от материи, ранее сразу отправлялись к Создателю, без наказания или перевоспитания. Это существенный момент, потому что позже всё изменилось._  
Карой Создателя может быть только одно существо – томящийся в Ледяном Аду Рафаэль. И он должен был провести ювелирную работу по устрашению каждого человека Тьмой. 

**11.** Создатель творит четырёх Ангелов Возмездия (которых позже люди назовут Ангелами Апокалипсиса и в своих легендах переместят из прошлого в будущее). Один из Ангелов – женщина, которую люди позже нарекут Изидой.  
Рафаэль вызволяется изо Льдов и под обещание оставить его в покое и позволить жить своей жизнью соглашается стать Exaileh’z (командующим) для Ангелов Возмездия.

 **12.** Люцифер и Ангелы Возмездия проходят с огнём и мечом по Айдэ, и Рафаэль снова терзается совестью – ему жалко смертных, которые, несмотря на всю свою агрессию и отчаянную отвагу, беззащитны перед жестокими и безжалостными убийцами.

 **13.** Накануне решающей битвы с остатками человеческой армии Рафаэль решает спасти людей и предаёт Ангелов Возмездия, разрешая смертным уйти.  
_Здесь снова виден хитроумный замысел Создателя, который знал, что хоть и эгоистичный, но совестливый Люцифер так и поступит – сохранит жизнь оставшимся людям. Метод «посмотри в глаза Тьме» сыграл на два фронта: во-первых, смертные узнали, что такое истинные злоба и агрессия и сохранили страх в своих генах, во-вторых, Люцифер посмотрел в глаза самому себе и ужаснулся._  
Рафаэль в одиночку принимает бой со своими бывшими воинами и снова проигрывает.  
Ангелы расчленяют тело своего командира на части, отрубив руки и ноги, и распинают Рафаэля на шипах Мирового Древа, которое становится новой тюрьмой для Ангела Тьмы. Древо выпивает все силы из ангела, и он не может ни восстановиться, ни попытаться убежать.

 **14.** Но в поражении Рафаэля был свой смысл. Ангелы Возмездия – по сути своей запрограммированные на уничтожение всего и вся Терминаторы. Своим поступком, вступившим в конфликт с их программой, Рафаэль перепрограммировал их психику, и они осознали, что, мягко говоря, были не правы.  
Они разделяются на четыре группы. Каждый ангел становится предводителем своей группы людей, каждая из которых даёт начало цивилизации в одной четырёх частей света. Три ангела мужского пола берут в жёны человеческих женщин, а Изида, перебрав человеческих мужей и родив нежизнеспособных младенцев, решает разыскать Рафаэля и зачать ребёнка от него.  
Она помогает Рафаэлю покинуть Мировое Древо и возвращает ему отрубленные части тела, которые помогает срастить с телом ainoo обратно. Рафаэль становится отцом второго ребёнка, который в земных легендах известен, как египетский бог Гор, принесший немало пользы цивилизации древних египтян. Гены Ainoo Daarkha сделали его оборотнем, умеющим перекидываться в гигантского сокола.

 **15.** Таким образом, Рафаэль становится беглым ссыльным ainoo и раздумывает, куда бы ему скрыться подальше от глаз братьев и Создателя.  
Когда он висел на Мировом Древе и размышлял над скорбной жизнью своей, то ему в голову пришла понятная каждому одинокому и изгнанному существу идея – найти себе верного друга. В случае с ainoo идея приобрела черты «создания друга». Такая наглая и преступная идея могла прийти в голову только Тёмному Ангелу, так как вопросами создания новых форм жизни занимался лишь Создатель, а ангелы даже не смели прикасаться к этой технологии. Но перед ссылкой в Ледяной Ад, сознание Рафаэля, растворённое в сознании Создателя, уловило сущность некой биомашины, в которой когда-то Создатель вырастил d’mann. Рафаэль запомнил технологию, просто-напросто украв идею у Создателя.  
Но поскольку Рафаэль всюду был изгнанником и убежище в Айдэ найти бы не смог, он отправился в Космос.  
Как и все ainoo, при помощи Света Рафаэль может спокойно передвигаться в космическом пространстве без каких-либо дополнительных материальных технологий.  
Он бездумно летит в пространстве Космоса, пока не натыкается на гравитационный колодец, затягивающий в себя всю материю, какая есть в округе, но даже этой Абсолютной Тьме неподвластен Свет Создателя, живущий в каждом ainoo. Из любопытства Рафаэль ныряет в этот колодец, и он становится новым убежищем Рафаэля.  
Там впервые происходит контакт его сознания с сущностью инферно.  
Инферно – неразумная материя Хаоса, по одной из версий – собственная Тень Люцифера, отражает все негативные эмоции разумных существ, и Рафаэль переживает в инферно заново всю свою жизнь, испытывает некий катарсис и… сливается с инферно. Теперь они находятся в тесном симбиозе. Инферно даёт Рафаэлю убежище и наполняет новым типом энергии, который можно определить словом Pashsheh - «страсть». Рафаэль делится со всепоглощающим инферно своими эмоциями, отчего Тень Создателя в Люцифере получает особенную силу, поглощает Свет Рафаэля, окутав его непробиваемым коконом.  
Как ainoo, при помощи инферно Рафаэль обретает новый источник собственного могущества.

 **16.** Обитая в инферно, Рафаэль решает воплотить в жизнь идею о создании друга.  
Для удобного существования Тёмный Ангел сотворил внутри колодца клочок первобытной материи, выстроив там гору с пещерой. Внутри этой пещеры он выращивает биоматку по технологии, которую когда-то украл у Создателя.  
А в этой машине он, смешав воедино гены человека и собственные гены, выращивает существо, l'm'ainoo – генетически усовершенствованного человека, который является человеком лишь наполовину, а на другую половину является ангелом. Он усовершенствован так, как это было нужно Рафаэлю.  
Во-первых, эльмайну заранее задумывается не просто как друг, но ещё как универсальный солдат.  
Во-вторых, гены Рафаэля награждают существо сверхспособностями инкуба, оборотня и сильного эмпира.  
В-третьих… Эксперимент удаётся, и через десять с половиной месяцев Рафаэль достаёт из матки сформировавшееся создание, которое оказывается столь совершенным, что он не может устоять перед делом рук своих и влюбляется в эльмайну, которого нарекает Eleshshah (Элесса, Дитя Света и Войны). И Элесса отвечает взаимностью своему создателю. Так, Рафаэль неожиданно получает не только надёжного друга, идеального солдата, но и верного и страстного любовника.  
_Заметим, что Создатель тоже не был дураком. И заложил в технологию биоматки разнообразные вирусы, которые проникали в формирующееся существо и портили планы таких наглых воров, как Рафаэль._  
Но была ли безграничная любовь Элессы к своему создателю вирусом, оказалась ли природным свойством его странной и противоречивой сущности, была ли тут заслуга бывшего Ангела Света и Красоты, или всё вместе – ответ на этот вопрос знает только Создатель.

 **17.** Рафаэль решает вернуться на Землю, которая формально находится под патронажем Габриэля, и присвоить этот мир себе. По принципу «я этот мир чуть не погубил, я его спас и теперь я в ответе за него».  
Здесь начинается вторая часть «восстания Люцифера», уже близкая земным легендам, с тем лишь отличием, что Люцифер «восстаёт» не против Создателя, а против собственных братьев-ангелов.

 **18.** Габриэль, разыскивающий пропавшего брата, узнаёт о его возвращении на Землю и высылает за ним отряд дэмайну-полукровок, существ рождённых земными женщинами от ангелов Света.  
Здесь Элесса принимает свой первый бой, первое крещение кровью. Вдвоём с Рафаэлем они играючи расправляются с преследователями и укрываются в городе под названием Содом. Эта маленькая победа вселяет в них уверенность в своей победе.  
В Содоме Рафаэль вербует в свою армию великанов и инкубов, в жилах которых течёт кровь Ainoo Daarkha, и которые подвергаются гонениям со стороны властей за «развращение жителей города». «Власти» без проблем устраняются Рафаэлем по принципу «кто сильнее, тот и прав».  
Конечно, армия Рафаэля в сравнении с армией Габриэля и примкнувшего к нему Михаэля – ничтожна, но наличие в ней Тёмного Ангела с инфернальными способностями, недоступными ангелам Света, и идеального солдата эльмайну Элессы увеличивает боеспособность маленькой армии во много раз.

 **19.** В этот период времени с переменным успехом идёт затяжная война между Люцифером и его братьями. Рушатся города, уничтожаются целые народы, возводятся новые города и появляются другие народы. Жизнь и смерть идут рука об руку в этой мясорубке.

 **20.** В какой-то момент Создателю надоедает это бессмысленное и беспощадное кровопролитие, и он призывает всех трёх старших ainoo к себе.  
Всех троих он назначает наместниками на Земле, которая к тому времени осталась единственным обитаемым миром во Вселенной.  
Габриэль и Михаэль отвечают за Свет, то есть, за то, чтобы души людей стремились к Создателю.  
В Рафаэля окончательно «загружается» Тень Создателя, и в некотором смысле Рафаэль исполняет свою мечту – слиться с Создателем, однако это тёмная сторона, которую Люцифер навечно обречён носить в себе, как Ainoo Daarkha.  
Создатель назначает Рафаэля тёмным наместником в мире Айдэ; если можно так выразиться – прокурором. Его задача заключается в том, чтобы проверять души людей на принадлежность к Свету, то есть, к идеалу. Поскольку Рафаэль по сути своей идеалист и перфекционист – то лучше мерки для измерения человеческих душ не найти. Будучи Принцем Тьмы, Рафаэль работает на благо Света.  
Кроме того, он становится единоличным властителем инферно.  
Чтобы души смертных эволюционировали, Создатель придумал сложную систему наказаний и поощрений.  
Отныне все неразвитые души, не сумевшие разжечь или хотя бы сохранить в себе Свет Создателя, отправляются не прямиком к Создателю, как раньше, а в инферно, где и пребывают до полного осознания своей вины. После чего уходят на перерождение, чтобы попробовать ещё раз развить свою душу до нужного состояния.  
Праведники, как всегда, сразу уходят к Создателю.  
За порядком в инферно и призван следить Принц Тьмы.

 **21.** На этом история, в которой на самом деле всё не так однозначно, не заканчивается.  
Естественно, противостояние между братьями за мир не завершилось, а приобрело всего лишь новую форму. И если закончились непосредственно военные стычки между ангелами, начались идеологические войны, которые приводили и приводят к войнам среди людей.  
У людей существует пророчество, которое говорит, что однажды всё-таки произойдёт последняя война между Ангелами Света и Ангелом Тьмы. В этой войне Ангел Тьмы потерпит поражение и будет окончательно низвержен в инферно и заперт там навечно, а все человеческие души отправятся к Создателю, если они были на тот момент праведниками, или отправятся вслед за Люцифером в инферно навсегда, если были грешниками.  
Но не стоит забывать про возлюбленного Рафаэля – Элессу, который переродился в Ainoo Laadaarkha – Ангела Сумерек. Являясь инфернальным по сути созданием, Ангел Сумерек, тем не менее, стоит на границе между Тьмой и Светом.  
Возможно, существование Ангела Сумерек отменит это пророчество и приведёт к неожиданным изменениям в мире под названием Aidah.  
Какими будут эти изменения, можно только догадываться.


	2. Приложение 2. Словарь ангельского Языка

**Словарь ангельского Языка**

НЕКОТОРЫЕ СЛОВА И ВЫРАЖЕНИЯ

 **Aesse:** отказ, отглагольное существительное (уйди, покинь, отстань, изыди). 

**Aidah:** Айдэ, Первая Материя, Земля.

 **Aie:** подтверждение, согласие, да.

 **Aine:** единственный, один.

 **Aisheh (M’aisheh):** Эйше, Айше, мессия, в земном варианте Иисус Христос. Дословный перевод с Языка «первый в войне».

 **Ainoo:** 1\. хорошо, превосходно (корень ai – первый, «над»). 2. ангел. 3. высота.

 **Ainoo Daarkha:** ангел Тьмы, принц Тьмы.

 **Ainoo Laahtah:** ангел Света, принц Света.

 **Ainoo Laadaarkha:** ангел Сумерек, принц Сумерек.

 **Ainoo Nehanameh:** Безымянный Ангел, Михаэль.

 **Aveh:** приветствие.

 **Bahsheh:** война в значении «длительная».

 **Behai:** 1\. бытие, существование, возникновение времени. 2. употребляется в значении «быть», «существовать», «изменяться».

 **Brathe:** брат.

 **D'aar:** 1\. сердце. 2. дорогой (по отношению к живому существу).

 **D’aie:** отказ, несогласие, нет.

 **D’aine:** разделение, разделять.

 **D’aham:** Дахам, Адам, я – человек.

 **D’Aisheh:** Д’Айше (Дайше), Противостоящий Айше, в земном варианте Антихрист.

 **D’evhe:** 1\. женщина, девушка. 2. дочь.

 **D'm'ainoo:** дэмайну, демон. 1. Существо, рождённое от связи ангела с человеческой женщиной, полукровка. 2. Все человеческие носители генов ainoo. 

**D’mann:** 1\. дэмьен, человек, существо рода человеческого. 2. мужчина. 

**D'wairth:** 1\. значение, смысл, 2. слово.

 **Daarkha:** 1\. тьма. 2. смерть. 3. инферно.

 **Daemn:** 1\. демон, искажённое от d'm'ainoo. 2. проклятье

 **Doolah:** обладание, употребляется в значении «обладать», «взять».

 **Gahbraileh:** 1\. Габриэль, третий из ангелов. 2. Несущий справедливость, справедливый.

 **Gaiah:** 1\. сад, заповедник. 2. Гайа, Эдем, место, где живут ангелы Света.

 **Haivah:** небо.

 **Heleh:** Хель, уменьшительно-ласкательное, интимное, от Михаэль.

 **Hia:** здесь, тут, на этом месте.

 **Eh:** да, упрощённая форма «aie».

 **Ele:** Эле, Дитя Света (L в корне имени (ментальный импульс) – концентрированный Свет).

 **Eleshshah:** Элесса, Дитя Света [и войны], shshah – заклинание агрессии, мантра, война.

 **Exaileh’z:** 1\. превосходный. 2. командующий (воен.).

 **Ihe:** кто.

 **Ilaa:** нежность, нежный.

 **Inn:** 1\. нечто в замкнутом пространстве, 2. внутри, 3. предлог «в». 

**Inn Daarkha:** во Тьме, второе значение инферно, как материального пространства.

 **Kamm:** движение, может употребляться в значении «идти», «бежать», «двигаться».

 **Khainааeh:** Каинэ, Тьма Ночная, Каин.

 **Khaashe:** оборотень, позднее оборотень, умеющий перекидываться в кошку.

 **L’aad:** вежливая форма «ты», употребляется по отношению к равному себе.

 **L’aha** (произносится как « _а_ ха»): эго, я.

 **L'emaneh:** пребывать в покое, остановка, употребляется также в значении «остаться», «остановиться», «успокоиться».

 **L'm'ainoo:** эльмайну. Искусственно созданное и усовершенствованное существо на основе скрещивания генов человека и ainoo. 

**Laadaarkha:** сумерки, полутьма, мгла.

 **Laahtah:** Свет, как общее понятие – физический и нематериальный.

 **Laavh:** любовь.

 **Laavheleh:** 1\. Лавеле, Авель. 2. любимый.

 **Leavh:** жизнь.

 **Lusah:** звезда.

 **Lusaifiereh:** 1\. Люцифер, несущий Свет, стоящий над ангелами, 2. Тот, кто создан из Света.

 **Lusieh:** ясный, светлый, сияющий.

 **M’ainoo:** получеловек-полуангел, общее название полукровок.

 **Maahtah:** чистота, прозрачность.

 **Me или ma:** упрощённая форма «mea», мой.

 **Mea:** принадлежащий мне, мой.

 **Naah:** в этот момент, сейчас.

 **Naateh:** ночь.

 **Ne:** отрицательная частица, противопоставление, не, против.

 **Nea:** нас.

 **Nia:** никогда.

 **Ollah:** всеобщий, всеохватывающий (основное значение слова), в зависимости от контекста: всегда, все, всё, весь.

 **Oum:** 1\. процесс обмена Светом между ainoo. 2. способ выйти за пределы материи. 3. секс (Люцифер первым снизил значение этого изначально возвышенного слова до грубого «трахаться»). 

**Pashsheh:** страсть.

 **Phatherai:** 1\. Создатель. 2. отец.

 **Pinaa:** подчинение чьей-то воле, приказ.

 **Raanha:** дождь.

 **Raaneh:** общее значение «истечение», истекать водой, литься, плакать, ускользать.

 **Rafaieleh:** 1\. Рафаэль, прекраснейший из ангелов. 2. Тот, кто несёт Красоту.

 **Raihou:** прощение.

 **Rauehe:** покой, безмятежность.

 **Retarneh:** возврат, возвращение, отдача, употребляется в значении «вернуться».

 **Saadeh:** печаль, грусть, тоска.

 **Saanah:** сын.

 **Seah:** 1\. зрение. 2. видение, употребляется в значении «смотреть», «видеть».

 **Sh’ainoo:** Ангелы Возмездия, в земной традиции Ангелы Апокалипсиса.

 **Shevhe:** 1\. она. 2. Ева.

 **Sir:** 1\. множественность. 2. мы. 3. общество.

 **Sir’ainoo:** Боевая форма, когда несколько ангелов соединяются в одно существо при помощи доспехов, серафим.

 **Solah:** Солнце.

 **T’ainoo:** (от tai ainoo – два ангела). Боевая форма, когда двое ангелов соединяются в одно существо при помощи доспехов.

 **Taahnkah:** благодарение, спасибо.

 **Te:** упрощённая форма «tea», твой.

 **Tea:** принадлежащий тебе. 

**Ti:** ты, тебя.

 **Wehn:** в тот момент, когда.

 **Wekha:** принять вертикальное положение, встать, подняться.

 **Wekhaah:** хозяин.

ФОНЕТИКА. ГРАФИКА. ОРФОЭПИЯ

Поскольку некоторые буквы и слоги не произносимы на человеческом языке, это, скорее, ментальные импульсы или определённая дыхательная схема, то транскрибировать слова невозможно. Можно лишь показать произношение отдельных слогов.

 **Ae:** эи, где «и» - долгая.  
 **Ah** (перед согласной): короткое протяжное «аах».  
 **Ah** (в конце слова): твёрдый долгий выдох, вроде «ааах».  
 **Ai:** похоже на английское «а», произносится как напевное «эй» («ай», если после согласной), или просто долгое «э», в зависимости, где стоит слог.  
 **Au:** ау.  
 **Еа:** мягкое «и»  
 **Eh** (в конце слова): мягкий долгий выдох, похоже на немецкое «ae», «ьээх».  
 **Ex:** экс.  
 **Kh:** мягкое «кха».  
 **Vh:** «эф» с импульсом, не произносимым вербально. Вроде легкого касания сознания.

Сдвоенные гласные («оо», «аа») – соответствующая долгая гласная, произносится на одном дыхании, певучее звучание.

**Алфавит**

Букв, как таковых, в Языке нет. Есть слоги и непроизносимые вербально буквы, они и являются ментальными импульсами, но в слове буква зачастую проговаривается вместе с импульсом.

В Языке существует такое понятие, как «старшинство слога (буквы)» и «эмоция слога (буквы)». Например, если в слове присутствует слог «ai», то слово является Высшим и отражает некие свойства материи, находящиеся очень близко к Создателю. Низшие слоги называют «эгоистичными», и обычно они указывают на некую принадлежность чему-то или кому-то.

Эмоция слога делится на «позитивную» и «негативную». Слог (буква) с «позитивной эмоцией» является проявлением Света, а негативной, соответственно, проявление инферно. В слове могут сочетаться как позитивные, так и негативные слоги, указывая на противоречивость находящегося перед вами существа или предмета. Чем больше негативных слогов, тем ближе объект или субъект к инферно. И наоборот.

_Некоторые основные позитивные высшие слоги и буквы_

**Аi** – первый слог, эй, указывает на всё первое и вышестоящее.  
 **E** – буква, в словах произносится, как «э».  
 **Eh** – слог, обычно ставится в конце слова, если за ним закреплено свойство высшего и позитивного.  
 **Gah** – слог, произносится, как мягкое украинское «га».  
 **H** – буква, обычно не произносится, но выдыхается.  
 **I** – буква, в словах произносится как «й» или «ай», обычно вспомогательная буква.  
 **L** – буква, в словах произносится, как «эль», обычно так обозначают нематериальный Свет.  
 **Laa** – слог, напевное «лаа».  
 **M** – буква, в словах произносится, как глухое «эм», первый после Света, наместник Света.  
 **Oum** – слог, произносится как «оум», «эм» «съедается» губами (если «м» начинает вибрировать, то слог превращается в «заклинание» определённого рода).  
 **Rah** – слог, произносится, как «ра» с выдохом на конце, «эр» звучит отчётливо, но не «рычит».  
 **Uh** – слог, произносится, как долгое «у» с выдохом.  
 **Vh** – буква, в словах произносится, как «эф».  
 **W** – буква, в словах произносится как твёрдое «вэ».

_Некоторые основные негативные высшие слоги и буквы_

**Bah** – слог, произносится как «ба» с выдохом, указывает на старение.  
 **Се** – слог, произносится как «це».  
 **D** – буква, в словах произносится как русское «дэ», твёрдое, это буква материи, и обычно указывает на принадлежность к материи и всему человеческому.  
 **Ex** – слог, произносится как «экс»  
 **Fi** \- слог, произносится как «фьи».  
 **Kha** – слог, произносится как «кха».  
 **Naa** – слог, произносится как «наа».  
 **Pi** – слог, произносится как «пи».  
 **S** – буква, произносится как свистящее «ссс», одна из самых негативных букв после D.  
 **Sh** – слог, аналогично букве S.  
 **T** \- буква, произносится как глухое «тэ».  
 **Z** – буква, произносится как звонкое «зэ».

_Нейтральная буква, граница между негативом и позитивом:_

**Х** – икс, произносится «кс», 1. указывает на некоторую неопределённость. 2. указывает на границы и тех, кто их делает, разграничение.

МОРФОЛОГИЯ

_Глаголы_

Поскольку всякое действие отражает некий временной процесс, а Язык создавался в эпоху, когда время не играло существенной роли в жизни Вселенной, то в Языке отсутствуют глаголы. Все действия выражаются при помощи отглагольных существительных. 

_Образование множественного числа и числительных_

Множественное число образуется при помощи добавления слога ‘t, означающего «прибавление», в начало или конец слова. Если слог стоит в начале слова, то, как правило, это числительное, если в конце слова, то это множественное число.

Например:  
ainoo’t – ангелы,  
brathe’t – братья,  
saanah’t – сыновья.

_Числительные_

Множественность и всякая раздробленность в сознании ainoo, как правило, имеет негативный оттенок, поэтому все числительные так или иначе несут в себе негативные слоги. Чаще всего слово, обозначающее числительное, сокращается до одного или двух слогов. Сокращение показано в скобках.

aine – один   
t’aine (tai) – два   
b’aine (bai) – три   
t’taine (t’tai) – четыре   
f’aine (fai) – пять   
t’baine (t’bai) – шесть   
sh’aine (shai) – семь   
d’taine (d’tai) – восемь   
n’aine (nai) – девять   
z – десять   
zz - сто  
sir – тысяча и больше (входит в понятие «много»)

Десятки образуются добавлением слога ‘z в конец сокращённого слова, означающего числительное. Аналогично сотни и тысячи.

t’z – двадцать  
bai’z – тридцать и так далее.


	3. Приложение 3. Расположение новелл по сюжетным линиям и внутренней хронологии

**Распложение новелл по сюжетным линиям и внутренней хронологии**  
(все конкретные даты даны в рамках официальной земной истории, от рождения Христа (Айше), даты даны только в том случае, если они играют событийную роль)

 ** _Начало (от создания мира и до сотворения Элессы)_**  
_Новеллы:_  
Пролог  
История, рассказанная Габриэлем  
Падшие  
Трудно быть богиней  
Menage a trois  
Дахам и Шев’а  
Malum in tibi  
Каинэ  
Второй сын  
Инферно  
По образу и подобию  
Пробуждение

 __ **Война с братьями (~3000 лет до р.А.)**  
Новеллы:  
Мои университеты  
Подглядывающий  
Прежде чем завянуть, дай себя сорвать  
Сухой паёк  
Немного ласки  
Наши игры  
Первый раз  
Договор с Михаэлем  
Моя звезда  
Зиндан  
Око Уаджет  
Иллюзия боли  
Эрос и Танатос  
За всё надо платить  
Чёрная кровь Земли  
Мирный договор  
Исцеление  
Восставшие в аду

 __ **Холодная война**  
Новеллы:  
Гнев Божий  
Визит Габриэля  
Прощай, оружие! (330 г. до р.А)  
Подношение волхвов (1 г. от р.А.)  
Мальчик с магрибским ковриком (12 г. от р.А.)  
Шимон (~ 64 г. от р.А.)  
Символ Веры (774 – 1054 гг. от р.А.)

 __ **Отлучение (~ 980 – 1788 г.г., все даты далее от р.А.)**  
Новеллы:  
Жертвоприношение (33 г.., ~ 980 г.)  
Сводные братья (~1000 г.)  
Красавец и чудовище (~1018 г.)  
Без тебя  
Тамплиеры (1314 г.)  
Сошествие в ад  
Жанна (1412-1431 г.г)  
Лилит (~1495 г.)  
Возрождение (1431-1501 г.г.)  
Под чёрным флагом (~1670 г.)  
Алхимик (~1720 г.)  
Рене (1763 г.)  
Конец Отлучения (1788 – 1888 г.г.)  
Лёд и пламя (1788 г.)

 __ **До ссылки (1888 – 1945 г.г.)**  
Новеллы:  
Кровь Люцифера (1888-1945 г.г.)  
Встреча в Белграде (1945 г.)  
Манхэттенский проект (1945 г.)  
Ёсивара (1945 г.)  
«Жена» декабриста (1945 г.)

 __ **Во время ссылки (1945 – 2005 г.г)**  
Новеллы:  
Кровь Люцифера (1888-1945 г.г.)  
Проклятый алмаз (1943 г.)  
Встреча в Белграде (1944 г.)  
Кто вы, мистер Чемберс?.. (1945 г.)  
Манхэттенский проект (1945 г.)  
Ёсивара (1945 г.)  
«Жена» декабриста (1945 г.)

 __ **Наше время**  
Новеллы:  
Трудно быть богиней  
Ангел и демон  
Договор с Михаэлем  
Храм  
Road to Hell  
Obsession  
Метаморфозы  
Мельница  
Дуэль  
После дуэли  
Революция в раю: Кто подставил архангела Габриэля  
Революция в раю: Ангелы на острие иглы  
Прощение  
Революция в раю: Шпионские игры  
Из дневника Габриэля  
Революция в раю: Ромео и Джульетт  
Другие  
Пчёлы против мёда  
Революция в раю: Братская любовь  
The good angel is a dead angel  
Нечто новое  
Ступени одиночества  
Танцы с дьяволом

_**Через много-много лет**  
Эпилог_


End file.
